Young Caine
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A story about Horatio's childhood. By Gunwolf2008
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it, but I do own Dave, Nick, and Adam, Ralph and Meredith.

Yong Caine

It was early morning in the Caine house and young Horatio was playing with a couple of toy cars, they were racing each other while it was still quiet in the house.

He tried to be as quiet as he could as he knew it was no good idea to wake up his parents from their sleep before they had to get up, that only left a whole lot of trouble.

"Can I play with the cars too?" he heard his younger brother Raymond ask from the door.

"No" Horatio said annoyed.

"Please H" the little boy asked.

"Well ok, but you gotto be real quiet and you are not wrecking my cars" the seven year old said in a firm tone.

"Ok, oh can I have the cop car?" the three years old asked, he loved that one.

"Here" his big brother said and handed it over to him.

"Thanks" he said happily and started to drive it quietly around.

Horatio smiled at him, he really loved his brother even though he would never admit to it as he drove his red and blue race car around.

It was then he heard a swearing from the next room and froze, he also heard a female voice trying to calm down the male voice and knew his parents were up.

A moment later Meredith Caine came into the room and said: You two gotto get dressed, Ray come on I'll help you, can you handle it your self?

"Uh-huh, cause I'm a real big guy" said the little redhead proudly smiling at hid mother.

"Yes you are handsome" she said and smiled back at his son as she took Raymond and left the room.

Horatio was just done getting dressed and was headed for the bathroom to wash his face when he crashed into hid father.

"You useless little boy would you watch where you are going" Ralph yelled at his son.

"I'm sorry" said Horatio and looked down in the ground, not that it would matter as he knew what would happen next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That day at school Horatio was in pain or rather his back was after his father's belt, he hated him, he didn't understand why he had to do that to him, or why parents hit their children for that matter, wasn't they suppose to love them he wondered.

He looked at his class mate Rick, he knew he was having trouble at home as well, but at least he wasn't beaten.

Rick smiled at him and Horatio smiled back, they had been friends for as long as they could remember, but Rick's parents were much richer than Horatio's so they didn't live in the same neighbourhood, yet the boys were good friends.

Horatio walked over to join him at his table, Rick was drawing a beautiful painting of a house and threes, the redhead wish he could draw like that to.

"He hit you again?" the brown haired boy said.

"Uh-huh, did your dad yell at you?" he replied.

"Yeah, I never do anything right like Cassie and Jonathan, they are like perfect" said Rick.

"Not cool" said Horatio sympathetic.

"I'm ok, does it hurt really badly?" said Rick concerned.

"Just a little, but it will be ok" said Horatio with a sigh.

"You wanna come over to my house after school?" Rick asked.

"Nah promised to go right home and gotto pick up Ray" said Horatio.

"You gotto come over real soon as I got a new pony, he's so cool" said Rick excitedly.

"Cool" said Horatio as he continued to draw, knowing that pony probably had its price.

When the two young boys came home they heard their parents quarrel as usual, Horatio looked down at his younger brother, he looked really sad, he didn't like it at all, neither did the redhead, but he knew he was to young to do anything yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was three years later, a ten year old redhead stood with his hands in his sides down by the docks, he felt all alone in the world after Rick had moved with his family to Miami a couple of years back, they two young boys hadn't like the separation at all and now they were loosing contact more and more, long distance relationships can do that.

The young boy hid out by the docs quite a lot looking at the sea, it made him feel calm, take his rage away. Yes the young was in rage quite a lot, he hated his father so much for what he did to his mother and to him, Ray he usually let alone for some reason. The little prince, it was not fair at all, what had he done wrong.

He knew what the fault was though at least according to his father, he was to sensitive, not a though guy and it was probably because he looked like his mother with his read hair and piercing blue eyes.

His mother, Horatio loved her dearly, she was what a parent should be like, kind and caring, trying to protect her children from their father, not always resulting in anything good, but at least she tried.

You could never see it on her though that she was hit or anything, his father was clever that way, she was hurting in silence and Horatio could hear her cried when she was alone and her father was away.

The young boy bent down and picked up a stone and threw as hard as he could into the ocean with a huff when he heard someone say: Be careful about where you hit, you might hit someone.

"Does it look like I even care" said Horatio with another huff and turned to face a boy that went to his school, he had blue eyes like him self and brown hair and answered to the name Mac after what he knew.

"Not really, why are you so upset anyway, you always seem so angry and low?" asked Mac curiously.

"Why should I tell you" said Horatio a tad annoyed by Mac not leaving him alone.

"Couldn't hurt right" said Mac in a calm tone.

"It's my parents, they fight and dad is not nice" said the redhead.

"Not cool, anything I can do to help?" the other boy offered.

"Hardly think so" said Horatio honest.

"Well if there is anything ever, you know where to find me, I hang around here a lot to" said Mac and shook his hand.

"Thanks I better get back, its dinner soon" said Horatio knowing what would happen if he was late so he ran of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Horatio came home he knew at once knew dinner would be late as his mother was helping Raymond with his homework, and that she had lost track of time.

"Mum" Horatio said looking at the clock on the wall, knowing his dad would be home really soon.

Meredith Caine sighed as she put her long red hair up in a knot and said: Will you help your brother Horatio.

"Yes" he said looking worried against the door as his mother started on the dinner.

"Horatio I don't get this" said Raymond looking at the side in his book trying to puzzle the letters together so he could read the words.

Horatio sat down next to him and started to explain to him as he heard the front door open and his father coming into the kitchen and say: Why isn't dinner ready?

"I was helping Ray and lost track of time" said Meredith not apologizing for it at all, she wasn't afraid of him, not all that much anyway as she was used to him.

"Again, that boy is just stupid, not worth the waist" said Ralph with a snort.

"Don't go talking about him like that, he is smart, one day he will be something really great" she argued as she knew that even if Raymond was a bit slower to learn than Horatio was his age, he never gave up and he was trying really hard to get it right.

"Don't make me laugh, we should never had him in the first place" said Ralph ignoring Ray's sad eyes as usual.

"Ralph" said Meredith in a warning tone which he choose to ignore as he went closer towards her.

"I'm just saying it as it is, one trouble maker would have been enough, but you had to get one more didn't you" he snarled at her.

"Oh, don't you go blame this one on me you know it takes two" she replied annoyed.

"You should have been more careful" he said.

"Yeah, yeah, would you quit bugging me so I can get the dinner ready" she replied turning his back on him which resulting in him grabbing her shoulder hardly to turn her back so she faced him. She let out a gasp in more pain than surprised as Horatio managed to get Ray out of the room before he looked at his father and say: What a man you are hitting you wife.

"You just shut up you stupid boy" he snarled and let her go to go after him instead.

"I'm not stupid" Horatio argued as his father grabbed his arm hardly.

Horatio of course fought back, but his father was to strong so the battle was soon left and the badly beat little redhead crawled to his room for cover as his father went for his mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Horatio woke up by Ray sneaking into his room and into his bed whispering: Can I sleep with you, scared.

"Of course" said Horatio and wrapped his arm around his little brother.

"Will they ever change" Ray asked.

"I don't know, I hope so" said Horatio.

"I don't like it very much" said Raymond.

"I know, me neither" said Horatio.

"You know what I wanna be when I grow up?" Raymond asked a bit more enthusiastically.

"No what?" Horatio asked curiously.

"A big strong cop so I can help others that are in the situations like this" he said proudly.

"That sounds like a plan, maybe I should be one to so I always can keep an eye out for you" said Horatio with a yawn.

"Yeah, that way we can work together, that will be real fun" said Raymond with a yawn.

"You better get some sleep" said Horatio.

"Uh-huh, good night Horatio" said Raymond with a sigh as he drifted up while Horatio started thinking about how things could be if he in fact did become a cop someday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was an early morning in the end of February and a fourteen year old Horatio was looking out over the water down by the docks. He had been sleeping down there, he had done that a lot lately to get away from the battles at home that had become worse and while he hid down by the docks Ray either hid at friends or someplace at home where his father couldn't get to him, he was quiet clever that way.

This day was to the young Caine the same as every other day, or at least so he would think as Mac joined him with a coop of fresh coffee from Starbucks and the two boys started talking. Not long after Rick joined them as his parents had moved back a year earlier and he and Horatio had managed to get the contact back. Now the three young men was competing at everything, more for the fun of it than anything else.

Just this morning Rick was giving his two friends some news, he told them that he would be moving to Miami with his folks in about a year or so.

This news upset the redhead quite a bit as he had just gotten his friend back, but they decided to make the best of the year that come, whether it was school or personal and they also decided that that night they were going to steal some bottles of beer and come down to the docks and drink it, to celebrate life, now they may get hung-over, but at least it was better than what was at home at least for Horatio and Rick that was, Mac had the nicest parents and they seemed to care for the two other boys as well.

Now what the three young men didn't know yet or would know for quite many years yet was that this day an event that would change their lives later on would happen. This event was the birth of a little baby girl with bright green eyes, her parents was in a bad place to, but as a new born she of course didn't know this yet.

The irony was that as the three boys walked to school Rick said: You know Horatio you should get a girl.

"You mean like you, nah I don't want just any girl" said the redhead.

"Oh really, so the girls around here isn't good enough for you, is that it" said Rick as spite his age had dated quite a lot.

"Yes that is it, I want a really special one, on that can take my breath away and save me when needed, one that understands me in every way" said Horatio with a sigh.

"Oh, come on Caine, that kinda girl don't exist" said Rick with a slight laugh.

"Well maybe not yet, but I'm pretty sure one day there will" said Horatio and punched him playfully in the side.

"Will you two knock it of or we will be late" said Mac and shook his head.

"Yeah like you care anyway" said Rick as they caught up to him.

"Well I may not, but he does" said Mac and hinted at Horatio and pretty soon the three were chasing each other on the way to school and all about that perfect girl was forgotten.

Rick was right though that girl didn't exist at least not that moment as she was born an hour after the three boys sat down to have their first period. Horatio was right to though one day he would meet her, one day all three of the would, but that day would have to wait as right now the three was rolling their eyes at their teacher that was trying to teach them math.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a little over one year later right after Rick had moved another event that would change Horatio's life happened. He had just turned fifteen an was now a very handsome young man that all the girls at school wanted to be with him, but he for some reason weren't to interested in them. Maybe it was because he was afraid that if he got a relationship it would be much like his parents and he didn't want that or maybe it was simply because he put school first and a girl would be a big distraction.

He did however have a lot of close female friends as well as male who in which he still competed with. He needed just that get better of everything someone pushing him.

Life was going ok for him these days, his parents hadn't fought much lately either, they simply just didn't talk all too much, but he figured that was better than fighting as it also meant leaving him and Ray alone.

Horatio was wrong though, that his parents were quiet was not a good thing, rather the opposite as war was about to break out, it was just a matter of time.

The young redhead had stayed behind at school that day as he and his friends Mary and Lucy had stayed behind to work on a presentation, but he could tell at once he opened the door at home that something was wrong as it was death silence, not a sound, no TV, no Radio, no nothing which was scary.

As he walked into the living room a shiver ran down his spine, he had never before been scared like this as he carefully looked inside and gasped.

There on the floor lay his mother in a pile of blood, his father standing over her.

"What did you do" the redhead asked, ran over to him and sank down next to his mothers body.

"Nothing it was an accident" said Ralph not caring too much.

"You, you killed her, how could you" the redhead was holding his tears back.

"She was nagging and complaining I was just getting her to be quiet" he said calmly.

"How can you be so cold" said Horatio as he got up.

"It's really easy, I better get rid of her" he replied.

"No, you are not, she's having a proper burial" the redhead insisted.

"I'm not wasting another penny on her" he snarled.

Before Horatio knew exactly what was going on the two of them was arguing over a gun Ralph was holding only for him self to win and fire a shoot. Just like that his father was dead on the ground next to his wife.

The young Caine shivered as he fell to the ground crying over his dead mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night the redhead refused to go with social service, he locked him self up in his room and cried so hard that he was shivering, he wanted his mother to hold him and comfort him.

He didn't even let Raymond in, but he could hear him crying outside his door.

What was going to happen to them now, were they going to be placed under foster care possibly apart, he hoped not as he knew Ray would need him more than ever now.

"Damn you" he let out, it was meant for his father, not that it would matter.

In one day he had lost both his parents, it was just too much, he closed his eyes to try to shut it out, but the images came back over and over driving him crazy.

He didn't know exactly why he said it, but for some reason he let out "I need you so much right now sweetheart".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a house in another state three young big brothers were trying to teach their little sister to speak, she should have learned so by now they though.

From the doorway their parents were watching a bit amused as Dave said: You should have learned to talk now you know.

The little blond girl giggled happily when suddenly her face looked really serious.

"Calleigh is anything wrong?" Adam asked concerned as he had never seen her like that.

She didn't say anything just looks thoughtfully out in the ear as she was trying to hear something they couldn't see before saying: I'm right here handsome.

Her brothers looked shocked at her and so did her parents as Kenwall said: What did she just say?

"I'm right here handsome" Nick repeated.

"Who is she talking about, and how did she learn that for that matter" said Macy as shocked as her husband.

"No idea, Babygirl, who's handsome?" asked Dave.

"H" she said as that would make perfectly good sense to them.

"Who is H?" Adam was the one asking now as they all looked confused at her.

"H is handsome" she said thoughtfully not getting why they didn't understand her.

"OK boys I don't think we are going to get this and it's about time you go to sleep" said Kenwall and took her from Dave to take her upstairs and put her to bed.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it, but I do own Dave, Nick, and Adam.

Young Duquesne.

Seven year old Calleigh Duquesne were throwing a ball against the garage door and was just about to catch it again when her brother Dave did so instead with a chuckle instead.

"Hey give me my ball back" she said annoyed.

"If you want it you'll have to get it" he said and threw it over to Nick that threw it over to Adam and back to Dave while their little sister tried to get it more and more frustrated.

"You mean boys" she yelled as she had to admit defeat as she run into the house in tears.

"Was that really necessary" they suddenly heard their mother Macy say.

"But mum we were only playing" said Dave looking at her with his green eyes.

"Well you hurt her and I suggest you apologize to her at once" she said in a firm tone.

"Yes mother" they all said and run inside to find their little sister as Macy grabbed her shopping bags before locking up the car and get inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later the family was gathered around the dinner table when Dave got the brilliant idea to shoot a pea at Calleigh, he made sure their father didn't see it before shooting. Calleigh giggle and shook her head at him before returning the favor which made peas go back and forward for a while before Kenwall said: Would you guys stop that at once.

"Yes daddy" the two obedient said and looked down.

The piece didn't last for long though as the four children started kicking each other under the table before Nick leaned over starting to tickle young Calleigh. She did manage to keep face for a very long time before bursting out in happy giggles.

"What is with you guys today?" Kenwall asked annoyed, he had a bad day at work and was not up for his children's pranks.

The four of them looked down in their plates again. Kenwall looked over at his daughter, she was the youngest and she was in deed the love of his life, at least on his good days, this was not one of them.

The four children were thinking the same thing, they knew all to well what would happen after dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day the little blonde girl was in pain as she was coloring a beautiful landscape, if you looked at it you would see she was a very skilled artist spite her age.

She sighed as she lay a final touch on it before she smiled with great satisfaction, perfection. She found a new paper and started on a gun, the details were amazing, the teacher looked a little worried over her shoulder, landscapes was ok, but for a seven year old to color guns.

"Calleigh why are you drawing that?" the teacher asked.

"Cause guns are really cool" said the little girl enthusiastic.

"You know they are dangerous right?" the teacher asked.

"Not really if they are handled right" she said honest.

"I suppose, but I would prefer that you didn't draw stuff like that" said the teacher honest.

"Fine" said Calleigh annoyed and started to draw another landscape instead, before she got an idea and started to color a police badge, it had everything a real one would have even badge number.

She smiled pleased as she signed it detective Duquesne, one day she would become just that, that was what she longed to do just like her brothers did.

Just then the bell rang and she saw Dave in the door and happily run over to great him, showing him her drawings asking: You think I will ever be one?

"A detective?" he asked her.

"Or a cop" she said looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"I think you can become anything you wanna be as long as you work hard for it" he said.

"Then I will" she said and took his hand as they walked out of the school heading for home.

When the four kids returned home it was clear that Kenwall and Macy was both having a really bad day, which meant the children would be put in a line of fire as usual. Dave looked down at Calleigh, her hand was holding onto his hardly, and her eyes didn't look scared, just sad as she knew what would come, they all did as they walked inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was three years later and a ten year old blonde stood down watching the water in New Orleans, her father had business there and had brought her along on the ride. She liked the water as it was not much of it where they lived and at the time she was standing all by her self as she her father were working.

The young blonde was used to that buy now, she was only hoping he would win this time as she wasn't in the mood for one of his bad days, not today.

As she threw a rock in the water a silent tear fell from her eye, the young Duquesne felt lonely very lonely as her house wasn't a house to bring friends to as you never knew what would happen, as when things were good she was her fathers little princess, but when things were bad….

Calleigh was wondering how many ther children that had it like her, to many she concluded.

Her bruises was now fading, but she surly would have new ones, but they didn't bother her all to much, her broken heart did, she did not like to have it broken by anyone she loved, but she at young age learned that stuff like that happened all the time as her father did it over and over along with their mother.

"Not fair" she yelled and threw another rock hardly.

"You know you really shouldn't do that, someone might get hit" said a girl voice behind her.

"Don't care" said Calleigh and turned to look at a Hispanic girl.

"You're real angry aren't you?" the other girl asked.

"With good reason, he keeps on breaking my heart" she said.

"Who, your guy?" said the other girl.

"No, daddy does" she said.

"Oh I see, you're right, that's not fair" she said and tilted her head to get a better look at the blonde.

"Do you live here?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"Vacay with my family, you?" she replied.

"Day trip with daddy he's working" said Calleigh.

"Ahh, wanna get something to eat I'm real hungry" said the other girl.

"Yeah, I'm Calleigh" she said.

"Natalia, raise you to the hot dog stand" she said and started to run, the blonde giggled and ran after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening Calleigh were excitedly telling her brothers of all the fun things she and Natalia had done that day and that she was hoping she would see her again sometime.

"She's so cool, she's two years older and she got two younger sisters, that would have been so fun to have, they even have a cat, oh daddy can't I get a cat to" she asked hopefully.

"No you can not" aid Kenwall as Macy gave him a you-let-her-wander-around-on-her-own-again-didn't-you look.

"Why not, I promise I take real good care of it and it won't have an effect on school either" Calleigh pleaded.

"Yeah and we'll help to won't we guys" said Dave looking at Nick and Adam.

"I said no, it's as simple as that" said Kenwall.

"No, no, cause I really deserve one" said Calleigh stubbornly.

"Oh really, what makes you think that" said Kenwall curious as to what her reasons were.

"Cause I do my school work, I read a lot on the side to stay ahead, I do my chores around the house, I keep a neat bedroom and I never get in trouble at school, at Spanish or at swimming" she said with a triumphant smile.

Dave, Adam and Nick smiled a tad amused as they knew she was right, their younger sister never got in any kind of trouble and she was more then obedient.

"What are you three smirking about?" Kenwall snarled at them.

"Nothing daddy" they said as their smiled disappeared.

"You want and you want that's all I ever hear from you" he said, grabbed Calleigh's arm hardly and dragged her outside and said: You want a cat then try living like one, you are spending the night outside.

"Daddy" she, her voice was shivering.

"It's a lesson to see how good you have it" he snarled at her as he looked the door behind him and turned towards the three boys that looked scared back, they had nowhere to run or hide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Calleigh lay on one of the branches in the apple threes, it was lucky for her that this was in the spring so it wasn't so cold at night, but still she did prefer her bed. Why had she been so stupid as to ask for that she wondered.

She folded her hands and said: Dear God, if you are up there, I've never asked for much, at least I don't think I have, but I was wondering if it isn't too much to ask that is that daddy would go of the bottle just for a little while and be like other daddy's and that mum become more like a mummy not a friend. And for us to have a normal life, I don't like this bad times all too much. Oh and you gotto make sure I getto be a cop and a real good one too so I can help a lot of people and put the bad ones away and also getto carry a gun. I wanna have a lot f them you know, dunno why I like them so much, I just do, I'll be real careful if you make sure I become a cop and also if you can let my brothers become what they wanna be as they really deserve it you know. Well I better get some sleep as it's real late and I have to get up really early, thanks for listening. Amen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a day in the middle of the summer and Calleigh were sitting with some friends outside of school looking at the boys, they were changing into these handsome, hunky guys and the girls had pretty nice view.

"What about him, he should be nice for you to date" said Taylor and pointed at one of the guys from the soccer team.

"What Dale, nah he's just after one thing so not going with him" said Calleigh, she was fourteen now.

"You're sucha a prude, have you even kissed anyone" said Susan.

"Uh-huh Jason" said Calleigh as she had.

"Other than him?" asked Sharon.

"Uhm no, but we were together really long until…." She said looking down.

"Until he put the moves on you and you backed out" said Susan.

"It just didn't feel right cause…." She said.

"Cause of what?" asked Sharon.

"Because I didn't love him, I though I did, but I didn't ok, I want someone that really loves me, that understands me and respects me, that will last, not a guy that is gonna dump me the other day and go brag to his friends about me" she said with a sigh.

"You're hopeless you are never gonna find a guy like that do you know that" said Susan and shook her head.

"I am, he's out there somewhere, I know it when I see him and one day he will come for me, I just know it"

"You can not be serious, the man of your dreams won't just knock on your door and say be mine" said Sharon.

"Yeah that only happens in fairytales" Susan agreed.

"No he's out there, I just know it" said Calleigh as the bell rand and they went inside.

Sharon was right, the man of Calleigh's dream would not just come right out of the blue and knock on her door, but Calleigh was also right, he did exist out there, and at the moment he was sitting in his office looking out over the sea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a little over a year later when an incident that would change Calleigh's life happen, well really it was two, but they were very close connected.

It was about 10 pm in the evening and Calleigh and Joe, her date had sneaked back to her house, they had been going steady for about four month now and she had been looking forward to the prom only she was feeling sick and not good at all so he had agreed on taking her home, but since it after all was prom night, he wanted to spend it with her and she agreed to that.

Calleigh was not sure how it happened, but she supposed the fact that the house for once was empty had something to do with it.

Either way they ended up in her room and one thing lead to another, it wasn't like she though it would be at all, in fact she didn't like it at all.

He was way to into his need to notice hers which made her tense up quite a bit not making it any easier, she felt like she was being suffocated by the big man on top of her and she knew she couldn't get loose, she knew that to ask him to stop was a lost cause, so she just let him go on feeling nothing but pain.

When he was done he got of her, she got up of the bed and said: I, I, I want you to leave.

"Sorry what" he said and looked confused at her.

"I didn't like that very much, you went too far" she said.

"You never said no" he said.

"Well you didn't really stop to ask now did you" she said annoyed looking at the bloody sheet on her bed, it had not been worth it not at all.

"Jeez Calleigh, what is with you, first you are in on it and now…" he frustrated shook his head just as they heard the door downstairs been opened and Kenwall yell: Calleigh are you home already, is everything OK?

"Oh hell" Joe said and tried to get dressed along with Calleigh who still was feeling very off and confused.

"You gotto go out the…." Calleigh was supposed to say window just as her door opened and her father came in. With the blood on the bed it didn't take him long to figure out what had happened and he quickly threw Joe out before going back to deal with Calleigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was midnight and Calleigh lay awake crying hardly, she felt dirty, used and she was at the moment in a great deal of pain, she knew she had to get away and fast, she just had to wait until her parents had gone to bed to not get caught.

She took a piece of paper and wrote: Dear mummy and daddy. I'm so sorry, but I can't do this anymore I can't live like this even if I love you both so much. You really went to far daddy, not that I blame you, but it really wasn't as it looked, I didn't want it, really I didn't, I hope you will forgive me some day as I can't stand for you not to love me.

I'm also sorry I have to take the car, but I saw it as my only option, I'll have it back later, I promise.

Lamb-chop.

She took another paper and wrote: Dear Big Dave, Nick and Adam, I love you so much, but I need to leave you behind just for a little while in order to survive, I'll call you once I get settle, you are the best.

Babygirl.

She looked at the two papers, her tears had messed it up a little, then she heard her parents go to bed, so she took her backpack, sneaked downstairs, grabbed the car keys and got in the car not exactly knowing where to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Calleigh woke up in the car in New Orleans figuring it was a good place to start as any at least she knew what she wanted to do, to become a cop, so the young girl found the nearest police station to try her luck, hoping she could work there and maybe do the rest of high school somehow, she at least had to give it a try.

Oh yes the young Duquesne was an optimist, but they didn't let her get work there said she had to wait a couple of years and they would hold a spot open for her, but she had no intentions at all of going back, sitting down in the car trying to figure a way out of the hopelessness she was in she for some reason though "I need you so much right now handsome".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another state a twenty-nine year old redhead stood bent over a crime scene, he was lost to, this serial killer was getting on his last nerve and he wanted to catch him as soon as possible.

Just then it was a draft in the air and for some reason Horatio said: I'm right here sweetheart, please don't give up I'm right here.

"Who are you talking to Horatio?" said Megan and looked confused at him.

"Uhm no one" he said.

"I'm sorry to point it out, but you just called someone sweetheart, didn't know you were seeing anyone" she said.

"I'm not, can we just forget about it" he said annoyed wondering what had made him say just that as Megan was right, he wasn't seeing anyone, nor was he in love. Yet Horatio was feeling something he couldn't explain, but he shook it of as he went back to looking at the crime scene.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it,

_**First meeting.**_

Horatio Caine was a tad frustrated as he had just gotten a call from one of the guys in the bomb squad, he was looking for new people and he had asked if Horatio could help him out.

Horatio without thinking had said yes, but now he realized that was a stupid idea as he didn't have time at all for that kind of thing as he had more than enough unsolved at the crime lab.

He sighed as he tried to figure out where to start looking at the map on his office wall took up a dart arrow and tossed it.

He walked over and took it out before thinking "New Orleans it is then".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later he was at the precinct down in New Orleans talking to the head there about why he was there, Harry who knew who was best for the task asked: How many do you need?

"Three for now" he said.

"Then I would go for Morty, Jim and Nero"

"No, you wouldn't, Morty got like the worst mood swings, Jim got a bad knee and Nero well you wouldn't want him" said a female voice behind them.

Horatio turned to see a young, blonde girl with a bunch of case files in her hand, she was headed for the coffee machine.

"Duquesne would you stay outta this"

"Ok, ok, but dude, even if you take Morty and Jim, please don't take Nero"

"Did you just call me dude?" said Horatio shocked by this.

"Uh-huh you're not a girl as far as I can see, well I gotto go, see you later Harry" she said, took her mug and left them.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Horatio curiously.

"Duquesne, she's a csi here, knows everyone and she's a perfectionist"

"A I see, is she right about what she said?"

"Yeah, but you know everyone had their bad sides if you can call the that"

"True, but what's wrong with Nero?"

"Nothing other than he's one of her best friends and I don't think she would want him to leave"

"I see, so let me take a look at the files to your guys"

"Follow me" said Harry and they left the break room to head for his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about an hour later and Calleigh were sitting at the gym with Nero, Jim, Morty, Greg and Julian from the bomb squad and Julie and Susan from her lab, they were now talking about Horatio.

"So what is he doing here?" asked Nero his arm was around Calleigh.

"He wanna hire people for the bomb squad in Miami, three after what I got, hope he don't take you" she said.

"You can manage without me, you know that right little one" he said.

"Uh-huh, but I really like having you around" she said, after she started working for the police in New Orleans Nero had been like a spare big brother to her, he used to watch of for her and she for him, they shared everything with each other. But it was not just him though, the whole team was like a family to her, that had taken her in when she started working there as a eighteen year old. She did actually start before that with small jobs of all kinds.

"Yeah I know, but you got these knuckle heads" he said and pointed towards them.

"Hey that's not nice" said Greg and made a blow at him, and as usual that ended up in them all joining in for the fun of and soon they were all a big pile on the floor.

"Hey get off of me" Susan yelled out just as Harry walked in and said: Mister Caine here is the guys.

Horatio looked at the pile of people still not aware of them before Harry whistled highly and they broke apart laughing everyone red in the face.

"Nero, Monty and Greg if you would go with Mister Caine" he said.

Nero broke free and got up as Calleigh looked after him with sad eyes, she was afraid she would never see him again if he went to Miami.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late night and Calleigh was thinking about Horatio, why she didn't quite know, it was something about him.

"Stupid redhead coming to take my Nero away" she though and turned in her bed.

Yet there was other urges that also were announcing their presence by ther though of the redhead which annoyed her even more. She let out another huff as she let her self drift of to sleep.

At the same time Horatio to was tossing and turning in bed as he was thinking of Calleigh. He wanted her that much was clear, but he couldn't exactly just go over and say he wanna sleep with me. Dude she had called him wasn't that a bit demeaning as he was older than her, shouldn't she say something like sir. He was confused, she spoke her mind, and he liked that, she was also a perfectionist, but in what area, he had to find out. She also seemed upset when Harry called out Nero to come with them.

What was it about this young girl, this was actually the first woman her age he had ever been so attracted to. He let out a huff as he drifted of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Horatio had managed to get a hold of Calleigh's personal file and what her read pleased him, in fact he really liked it and since he just found her nick name was bulletgirl he went to the nearest gun range to try his luck.

And there she was firing a gun, in her right element in his eyes went from the gun and down to her very firm but and without thinking he went up behind her and got close.

Calleigh could sense how he wanted her which completely throw her focus of and she missed her target completely, which almost never happened.

"Man you throw my focus of can't you control your self just a little" she yelled at him.

"Uhm it's a guy thing so no" he said honest.

"Well I ain't gone sleep with you so back of, I'm trying to train here" she snarled.

"You want me" he said.

"Go away or I'll use you as target practice instead" she said.

"Or maybe I should use you as that" he said with a chuckle.

She let out a huff and he found it best to back off, so he did, she did after all have a gun in her hands.

When she was done she walked over to him and said: If that is how you are trying to get me you are way of.

"So how should I do it then?"

"Be nice and have a bit more manners"

"I have a question to ask you"

"Well as long as it's not will you marry me I'm ok with it"

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Wanna marry me?"

"Not at the moment no, but seriously what do you wanna ask"

"Oh yeah, you know I came here to find people for the bomb squad right?"

"Yeah, I surly hope you aren't thinking of m for that"

"No, no, but the point was I have been looking though your file and that was when I remembered I'm missing and ballistics expert, so if you want it the job is yours"

"Hold it, you are giving me the job just like that"

"If you want it"

"Tell me more about where I will be working first"

"Well, you will be working in ballistics, which mean you got you own gun valut, a gun range and a desk, you do gotto share it with the night and swing ship, but it is yours by day and as long as you are on the clock"

"Who others work there?"

"It's me, Eric, he's and expert when it comes to bombs, drugs, fingerprints and underwater recovery, he's a couple of years younger than you. Then it's Tim that also know a lot about cars, and boats and stuff like that, he's the same age as Eric. Then it's Alexx, she's our ME, Megan she's head at the lab along with me and Frank our cop and Yelina our detective" he said.

"Interesting"

"Very"

"Did Nero say yes?"

"He did"

"I need to think a little about it"

"I understand, how long do you need?"

"Dunno yet, just leave me for now ok"

He nodded and left her wondering if she would accept or not as Calleigh was wondering if he was serious when it came to ther marriage thing, but quickly figure he couldn't be. She shook her head as she went back to the range to fire another round.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Nero and Calleigh were sitting in her apartment, she was leaning towards him and he was holding her closely as he asked: So are you gonna say yes to that job?

"I think so yes, it's a great opportunity"

"That it is, I already said I would, so we are all going on the same plane"

"Good as I don't like them all that much"

"Oh really and I who thought you and H would be members of the mile high club"

"No, I know he wants me, but I dunno, it would be weird as he is my boss"

"But you really like him don't you?"

"I do very much, and he's really handsome, but it's a lot of obstacles"

"Like?"

"He's like really old, he's my boss, dad would never approve, if it goes badly I could risk wrecking everything at the new job, you know about office relationships, and well I just dunno"

"Little one you know that age is a real bad excuse and so is the approval of your dad, the work thing I can understand"

"I know, I know, you know he asked me to marry him today, dunno if he meant it though"

"What was your answer?"

"Not at the moment now, but if he asks again I would probably say yes, and he got so aroused when he saw me with a gun"

"I can imagine he was"

"Do I do that for you too?"

"No, you are like a little sister"

"Good, I'm tired are you spending the night with me?"

"If you want"

"On the coach"

"No midnight tip toe" she said with a giggle before walking into her room.

From her half open door he heard Calleigh say to her teddy bear "Horatio is my handsome you know, well we better get some sleep, good night Nero.

"Good night little one" he yelled back as he got more comfortable on her couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a couple of weeks later and Calleigh was happily working in the Miami crime lab, she liked the guys there and her handsome Horatio the most, they had been dating the last couple of weeks.

"Hey Calleigh have you seen Horatio" she heard Megan ask.

"No, he's not come in yet" she said thinking "He overslept as we kept it going all night".

"He sure is late these days, do you know if he's seeing anyone?" Megan asked thinking that would be a good reason to be late.

"Not as I know of, but then again I don't ask much about his personal life" said Calleigh just as Horatio walked in the door and Megan said: You know you should really start coming in on time.

"I know, I know, but I've been seeing this woman and well she keeps me up at night" he said honest.

"Oh really, then tell me about her" said Megan curiously.

"She's a real great one, sweet and funny and we have so much in common, tiger between the sheets" he said excitedly.

"Who is?" Eric asked.

"His new woman" said Megan with raised brows.

"Oh really, where did you meet her" said Eric curiously.

"On the plane back from New Orleans" said Horatio.

"What does she do for a living?" asked Megan.

"She works in a flower shop" he said, it was the best he could think of.

This made Calleigh burst into laughter which made all eyes turn towards her as Horatio asked: What is so funny about that?

"Well it's just I would have though you would date something inside law enforcement if you were dating" she said raising a brow at him.

"Well I figured I date someone from outside" he said.

"But seriously a girl in a flower shop that's just stupid" she said.

"How so?" he asked confused.

"Cause then you can't bring her flowers for a date or so" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"You know you are just stupid" he snapped at her and left the room.

"Calleigh really that wasn't nice" said Megan in a condescending tone.

"Yeah, yeah, he'll get over it" she said and went back to her work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later that day and Calleigh was making it up to Horatio when it knocked on his office door, he of course yelled come in as always holding back a scream of pleasure.

Eric entered and said: I wanted to discuss if I can have some time of.

"Why?" asked Horatio.

"Well family problems" said Eric honest.

"It's nothing serious I hope" said Horatio.

"A little, which is why I need time of" he said.

"How much?" Horatio asked.

"A week or so" said Eric.

"I guess that is ok, I'll have Calleigh cover your shifts" said Horatio.

Eric nodded and let just as Calleigh made Horatio cum under the table and said: Not fair I already have enough on my hands can't Speed do it.

"I'll pitch in" said Horatio in a calm tone zipping up.

"You better make this up to me and big" she said with a huff and left the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week later a very tired Calleigh was sleeping on her desk when she heard Horatio said: Calleigh you can't sleep here.

"I gotto sleep somewhere I'm exhausted" she said not opening her eyes.

"I got to ask you to come with me somewhere right now" he said.

"Uhm ok I suppose" she said and followed him to the Hummer.

*****************************************************************************************************

A moment later they were down at the city hall, she looked at him and said: What are we doing here.

"Getting married of course" he said with a smile.

"Hold on, we've haven't been dating for that long" she said.

"I know, but this just feels right, please say you will" he said hopefully.

"You're crazy you know that right" she said with a giggle.

"Is that a yes" he said.

"Uh-huh, but what about wedding bands we can't wear them in public" she said with a sigh.

"I'll figure something out" he said as they went inside to take care of the matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about six years later and Calleigh had agreed to Eric sleeping on her couch, but no midnight tip toe as she knew her husband didn't liked to be woken up in the middle of the night and neither did she for that matter.

Horatio and Calleigh had managed to somehow keep their marriage secret for six years, but that was about to change just this night. The only reason why they hadn't get caught so far was that they kept it of work and their wedding bands were hidden while they worked. Hers were in a gold chain either hidden beneath her clothing when she wore it around the neck or in her pocket, his was always in his pants pocked.

Calleigh had even kept the marriage secret from her family something she found hard, but necessary.

Horatio was already relaxing in the bedroom when Eric arrived and Calleigh let him in at this point her ring was around her neck under her light blue short sleeved top.

She showed Eric to the living room before joining her husband in the bedroom, she snuggled up close to him as he was reading a book, he kissed the top of her head and placed his arm around her waist and let him read along with him.

Horatio and Calleigh had figured the best way to get ready for the night was that she went first then Eric and him at last after Eric had gone to bed. So Eric was just done and said good night to Calleigh on the way to the living room. She was done with her nightly routine when she heard someone walk towards the bathroom and as she though it was Horatio she said: Handsome just a minute.

"So I'm suddenly handsome now" she heard Eric on the other side of the door.

"Uhm, I though it was" Calleigh stopped but quickly added: I'm on the phone.

It was only luck that she had it in the pocket of her sleeping pants.

"You are on the phone in the bathroom" he said in disbelief.

"Uh-huh" she said and walked out pretending to be so when she heard him gasp and said: What.

He pointed to the ring around her neck, it had to have fallen out when she bet down to take a sip of water to clean her mouth after spitting out the toothpaste.

"What so I can't have a ring around my neck now" she defended her self.

"You can only that looks more like a wedding band and I didn't know you were married" he said honest.

"Well I don't have to tell you if I am now do I" she said.

"So are you?" he asked.

"No, this was my grandma's" she lied.

"I see" he said and headed for the bathroom as she went into the bedroom.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

"So I'm your grandma" said Horatio letting his hand slide through his wife's golden locks so she purred at him much like a cat.

"Very funny, now kiss me you fool" she said looking into his blue lakes.

Horatio didn't need to be begged twice to start kissing her hungrily and was soon on top of her getting inside her wetness as she was gasping and biting her lover lip to not scream out in pleasure so Eric would hear. Horatio bent down do seal her lips and his as he filled her up and she let her self go to him.

As he got of her, both still panting heavily Calleigh let out some sounds of pleasure, they were loud enough to be heard through the door, but she didn't exactly care at the moment.

Horatio looked at her and raised his brows at her and she said: I could have the need to masturbate on my own you know, he can't exactly go at me for that.

"Oh I know, but you are not alone now are you" he whispered.

"No and I'm very thankful for just that" she said and reached over to kiss him.

"As am I, it's a wonder no one had found out yet" he said and smiled at her.

"Oh come on we are csi's which means we are good at cover out tracks if needed" she said with a giggle when she heard a knock on the door.

Horatio quickly hid in her closet as Calleigh opened and looked at Eric still a bit flushed from the love-making and said: Yes.

"I just wanted to check if you were ok" he said.

"Why wouldn't I be" she said confused.

"Just heard moaning, thought you may be in pain" he said with a sly grin.

"Oh sorry didn't mean for you to hear, I was just tending to some needs" she said honest.

"You wouldn't need some extra help with those needs?" he asked.

"Uhm no, I got it all covered, but thanks for offering" she said.

"Hmmmm I see" said Eric before adding: You know your room reeks of Hugo Boss right.

"Uhm I had a guy over the other night and hadn't gotten around to change the sheets" she said.

"You're sucha bad liar, so where did you hide him, I hardly think he could jump out the window as we are on the fifth floor" said Eric.

"Him who?" Calleigh asked trying to seem confused as to what she was talking about.

"Your husband" said Eric.

"I'm not married" she protested strongly.

"Oh really" he said.

"Yes, check my record if you don't believe me, if there isn't anything else I would like to go to bed" she said a tad annoyed and slammed the door in her face and locked it up before going back to bed.

Horatio came back out of the closet and said: Did you just tell him to look in public records.

"Mhm, is not like I changed my name or anything" she said.

"But the record should still state we are married" he said with a sigh.

"Uhm handsome don't you remember" she said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah that's right, but we better sleep or I'll get late again" he said with a sigh as he pulled her close.

"You're so boring I wanna have more fun" she said and started going at him again.

"Calleigh" he said in a warning tone which made her stop and settle calmly close to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next day and Eric and Speed were in the AV lab when Eric said: I think Calleigh may be married.

"What are you serious, who to?" asked Speed shocked.

"No idea, but you know I was sleeping over at hers last night right?" said Eric.

"Yeah because of the mess with the case, you were hoping to nail her, but what do that got to do with her being married" said Speed confused.

"I'm getting there, so I heard she was in the bathroom and since I was using it I walked there, then she said handsome just a minute. I asked, she pretended to be on the phone, I'm guessing she had someone in the bedroom" said Eric.

"Well she is a single woman so that's not a crime, again why is she married?" Speed said impatiently wanting Eric to get to the point.

"Yes so then I see this gold ring in a chain around her next and I asked her, she said it was her grandma's, and then later I heard sex sounds, which she claimed she was tending to some needs, now normally I would have bough it had it not been for the room reeking of Hugo Boss" said Eric.

"So she's married, but to who?" asked Tim curiously.

"No idea, but should be in her personal files somewhere" said Eric and started to search.

"This is hopeless" said Tim an hour later not being able to find anything just as Megan got into the lab.

Then Eric got a though and asked: Megan if you wanted to marry a dude and you didn't want anyone to find out later, what would you do?

"False name, what are you trying to find?" she asked.

"Nothing" both answered.

"Hmm well you need to look through this tape" she said and left her.

"False name that can be anything" said Eric.

"Not necessarily, we know that Calleigh came here about six years ago and that her guy probably live her to, so what if we check wedding records a couple of weeks after she got here" said Tim and made a search.

"To many we need to narrow it, oh try everyone where the woman's name is Melody, that's her middle name" said Eric suddenly remember.

"Only seven, ok let's have a look at the last names" said Tim quickly brozed down and said: I got it Melody got married to a John DuCaine 7.7.1996.

"John DuCaine what do you bet that is Horatio" said Eric with a chuckle.

"I bet you 50 bucks, but you are never gonna prove that" said Tim.

"I can always try" said Eric as they got back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few days later that Calleigh were cleaning up at Horatio's place as they were living there to, in theory it would be much easier to have one place, but they for some reason kept and used both.

She was about to put a book away when an old picture fell out, she took it up looked at it and yelled: Handsome who is this?

He came over, looked at the picture and said: Oh that's Julia.

"Who's she, someone you're doing on the side?" asked Calleigh, she was not upset yet, but found it odd that her husband would use a picture of another girl as a bookmark.

"No, we were dating for a little while when I was working back in Pensacola" he said honest.

"Why you still have her picture in here?" she said.

"Dunno exactly, just never threw it out for some odd reason" he said.

"You want her still?" she asked.

"No, of course not, just an old memory, you didn't keep a picture of any of your old boyfriends just for the fun of it?" he asked.

"Uhm just one" she said honest.

"Who, I wanna see" he said curiously.

"Uhm ok, but then we gotto go over to my place" she said and dragged him along.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Back at her apartment she went into the coat closet, took out a box and said: Here you go.

He looked through it, old memories, the guy he was looking at was seemingly his own age and not bad looking, but he was curious so he asked: Who is he and why did you break up?

"Jake Berkley, uhm I was very much focused on school and he caught me doing something stupid at a party" she said with a sigh.

"What?" he asked.

"Uhm making out with his best bud, I was very, very drunk and to me they looked the same at that moment" she said looking down.

"Did you love him?" he asked.

"Uhm, not really sure, but think so, did you love Julia?" she replied thoughtfully.

"I think I did, but it's a long time ago and I will probably never meet her again" he said.

"I hope I don't meet him, I broke his heart" she said honestly.

"Not a very nice thing of you to do" he said with a chuckle.

"I know, I know, what would you have done if I did that to you?" she asked.

"Gone ballistics, you?" he replied.

"Probably cut your thingy of or something" she said.

"Very mature Calleigh" he said giving that area a worried look.

"You wouldn't do that would you, I mean I fulfill your needs" she said worried.

"I would never do that, would you feel the need to…." He asked her was after all older.

"Never you fulfill my needs in ever way" she said and kissed him lovingly before dragging him towards the bedroom to prove just that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a year after this that John Hagen was trying seal the deal with Calleigh as he had invited her out to dinner. The two of them was now talking intimately over a glass of wine. Calleigh had agreed to this as he seemed nice and Horatio was out of town just this weekend and she usually was bored when she was, she had however no intentions of letting it go too far.

"So shall we pay the bill and leave?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said and smiled at him.

As he paid she wondered how far she could let it go considering she was married and no one really knew.

John looked at her as he was signing, she looked insecure so he figured wise to not take it to far it was after all their first date, but he was a gentleman and her place was on the way so it only seemed fair to split at cab so he said: I'm going the same way so I'll split the cab with you.

"That really isn't necessary" she said as they walked outside.

"Just want to make sure you get home safely" he replied.

"Uhm ok I guess" she said as he opened the door for her.

Not long after they were at her place, she knew it was wrong, but she didn't want the conversation to end so she said: Wanna come upstairs.

He nodded and followed her upstairs, she unlocked the door and let him in.

******************************************************************************************************************************

The next day Calleigh woke up with a banging headache when her phone rang. She reached for it and said: Hello.

"Hey sweetheart, wow you don't sound like your normal happy self" she heard Horatio in the other end.

"Hang-over" she said honest.

"You got drunk, who with?" Horatio asked a bit surprised as it was not like her to get drunk during the week.

"Uhm Hagen, think he's sleeping in the living room if I remember correct" she said with a sigh as she remembered she backed of when he tried anything and then going to bed.

"You had another man spend the night?" said Horatio shocked.

"On the couch" she said.

"I see" he said.

She sounded on his tone she didn't like it very much so she said: easy there handsome, we just went out for dinner, I only said yes as I was bored since you weren't here and he seems like an OK guy, please don't be mad I didn't do anything.

"I'm not, just don't like my wife having other men spend the night" he said.

"You don't think I…." she said a bit shocked.

"No, of course not, I know you wouldn't, but how would you feel if it was the other way around?" he said with a sigh.

"I would be jealous and not happy, so I take the point, so when are you coming back today?" she asked.

"Around 3PM" he said.

"I'll roll out the red carpet then" she said with a giggle.

"I rather have you naked in my bed" he said.

"And here I though it was our bed" she said.

"You know what I mean, I want to punish you for having another man spend the night in our home" said Horatio.

"Oh aren't I lucky, maybe I should do it more often" she said.

"I prefer if you don't, so will you be naked" he said.

"Most likely, see you later" she said with a giggle and hung up, before she walked out to John and said: John, time to wake up, I gotto leave for work in ten.

He let out a groan as she headed for the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few weeks later and Calleigh and John were arguing because he had went over the line and she was mainly just having a very rough day, she was pissed very pissed and so was he so when she told him to go his merry way she felt badly about it after, but by then it was to late. That her father was giving her a hard time didn't exactly help, it all ended of her yelling at Horatio and telling him to go a certain place as well before locking her self in his room crying.

"Calleigh are you ok?" Horatio asked through the door.

"Nooooo" she replied.

"Sweetheart, tell me what's wrong?" he asked calmly.

"I'm late" she cried softly, her period was over a week late now and that never happened.

"Are you serious" he said shocked.

"Yes, this can not happen, to soon, it's all messed up" she cried.

"Easy, make a doctors appointment first to make sure, then we will deal with it after" he said still calm.

"You sure" she said.

"I am yes" he said.

"I love you" she said with a sigh as she said as she left him in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a little year later and Calleigh just seen John kill him self now she was sitting looking at her wedding ring, she was tired of hiding, it was just too hard, as she took it of her neck she looked down at her desk divorce papers.

She walked up to Horatio's office and knocked on his door, but he wasn't there, she left the papers with a post is that said: I'm sorry, but right now I can't do this anymore.

She left and went home to her place and over a bottle of whiskey she cried sadly, she knew it was over and she knew she would regret this decision, but it was too late to take back.

The last thing that drifted through her mind before she drifted of was "Handsome forgive me for this I will always love you".

**************************************************************************************************************************************

When Horatio came back after sending his family away he heard about John and his thoughts went to his wife at once, she didn't pick up her phone nor let him in at her apartment so he went back to the office and saw the divorce papers. As he signed them he though "Sweetheart I forgive you because I will always love you".

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it, but I do own Nero.

_**Down dooby doo down down. Breaking up and making up is hard to do.**_

"You are still married to him?" Jake Berkley said, looking at Calleigh.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"What I just said," he answered.

"Married to Horatio you mean, how can you think that? We've been divorced for almost over two years," she said with sigh, the time had just flown by.

"Yes, but you still love him and you have the connection," he replied and handed her the wine bottle.

She took a sip and said, "That's all pointless… I mean with Kyle and all, why did you come back?"

"Missed you in a way," he said with a chuckle, he had just returned in Miami undercover again.

"Haha, cute," she said and took another sip.

"Did you ever miss me?" he asked.

"I did yes, you may be a trouble maker, but you are still a likeable guy. You are also reliable even if people do not thing so," she said with a sigh.

"Thanks for that compliment Duquesne, so wanna sing for me?" he asked and smiled at her.

"Down dooby doo down down, comma comma, down dooby doo down down, comma comma,, down dooby doo down down, breaking up is hard to do," she sang with a southern drawl not so sober anymore.

"Oh do that again," he said and found his camera to tape her.

"Uhm ok, but then I want playback," she said with a giggle and turned on the stereo.

"OK, you can start now," said Jake and pressed play as she sang and danced for him.

* * *

The next day Calleigh came to work a tad hang-over noticing everyone was looking at her smiling. She didn't get it, not at all. She was obviously missing something.

"Nat, why is everyone looking at me like this?" she asked confused.

"Well you sure know how to make yourself noticed," said Natalia with a giggle.

"Huh?" said the blonde even more confused.

"Let me show you," said Natalia and dragged her to the computer in the DNA lab and showed her a YouTube video of Calleigh from the night before which made Calleigh gasp and ask, "How many got it?"

"Everyone and Stetler too" said Natalia.

"Christ, I'm gonna kill Jake," she said, feeling even worse.

"It's not that bad everyone do stupid things when they drink," said Natalia.

"Hang on you said everyone got it that means Horatio too right?" said Calleigh swallowing hardly.

"Yeah I should think so why?" said Natalia.

"Hell!" she said and swallowed hard as she headed for firearms.

* * *

It was later the same day and Calleigh had still not seen or heard from Horatio. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not, as she felt she had messed up royally.

She startled when she heard a well know voice ask, "So breaking up is hard to do huh?"

"Nero, is that you, I haven't seen you in ages" she said, turned towards him and gave him a big hug.

"It is, so tell me since when did you start making music videos?" he asked with a grin.

"Well Jake and I were drinking last night and he taped me and now that pea brain sent it to everyone, I just hope hand….Horatio didn't see it" she said with a sigh.

"Poor little one, you know what you need right?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"A night out with me and Jake," he said smile.

"That can never end well, I'll have another hang-over tomorrow then," she said with a giggle.

"Do you really care, you already feel like crap," he said winking at her.

"What a nice thing of you to say," she said with another giggle.

* * *

"Come on dance with me," he said, took her hand and twirled her around, she followed his moves as she used to back in the days, and for the first times in ages she was smiling again like the night before. It was then Calleigh realized how much she had missed Jake and Nero.

He twirled her again and took a few steps back asking, "Do you still have it?"

"What?" she replied.

"The wedding ring," he said his hand on her waist.

"Of course I could never throw that thing out," she said.

"Without me and Jake, how many else did know?" he asked curiously.

"Think Eric may have found out way back and maybe Speed, but he's dead, but I didn't know until the other day that Jake knew, you told him didn't you?" she said looking into his blue eyes.

"I did, I was overjoyed and he was to of course, are you mad?" he asked.

"Nah, that's ok, I don't mind, I know you two wouldn't tell anyone, she said.

"Our secret little one. He's a good guy" she said.

"That he is," she replied with a heavy sigh.

"Why did you get divorced?" he asked.

"I got sick of hiding out and such and after what happened with John I don't know. I just couldn't anymore and lately it's like he don't care about me no more," she said leaning towards him crying. He just held her closely and stroked her back gently.

From outside in the hallway Natalia and Eric were watching Calleigh and Nero. Natalia couldn't help but see how handsome the brown haired man was and asked, "Do you know who he is?"

"Nero, he works for the bomb squad, Horatio recruited him for them at the same time he took her here, they are really close," said Eric, not too happy about them being so close, he didn't like Jake all that much either to be honest as he wanted to be with her himself.

"He's handsome, you know if they are seeing each other?" she asked.

"Not as I know, don't think she has been seeing anyone since Hagen, if she's not seeing Jake now that is…" he said.

"Hmmm, maybe I should be seeing him then," said Natalia thoughtfully.

"Yeah like he would date you," they heard Ryan behind them.

"It's not impossible," said Natalia.

"Oh minding me, does anyone know who she broke up with that is so hard?" asked Ryan curiously.

"No idea" said Natalia, Eric shook his head to show he didn't either. He felt she knew more about him than the other way around.

"What are you all standing around here for, don't you have anything else to do?" they suddenly heard Horatio's deep voice say.

"Did you get the mail too?" Ryan asked Horatio.

"What mail?" asked Horatio.

"YouTube mail that has been going around," said Natalia.

"No, what was it about?" he wanted to know.

"Oh nothing, just some silliness," said Natalia.

"I see, well you are with me, you other two get back to work," he said stealing a glimpse of Calleigh and Nero wondering why she was so upset.

* * *

On the way back from the crime scene Horatio was thinking about Calleigh, it broke his heart to see her that sad and he wondered what had made her so. He quickly figured a guy dumped her or something like that, so he pushed that thought aside.

Instead his mind went over to his son Kyle, which now to his annoyance lived with Julia, he remembered the day he had found out all too well. That night he and Calleigh had ended in bed together, comfort sex, it came as a shook to them both.

Calleigh had been very upset since she felt he had hidden this from her, even if she knew about Julia… Horatio had finally made her see there was nothing there and he didn't know before either, which made him very much upset as he would have been there for him earlier if he had known.

The couple that night had made love because they needed too, holding on to each other for dear life, taking and giving equally.

Afterwards they had talked about that time year's back where Calleigh had though she was pregnant, but had later found she was not. It was a relief as much as sorrow as even if they hoped she was not they both wanted it. It had taken some time to deal with.

After the divorce they still had keep the close connection and he had helped her through Hagen's death and he had also saved her during work. They both still loved and respected each other a great deal and he knew she took it hard when he started seeing Marisol, not that she ever said anything, but he still knew. When they got married he had been overjoyed, but that didn't last as she got killed shortly after.

And when he came back from Brazil Calleigh was the one he ran to for comfort which she gave him, they for some reason always seemed to find their way back to each other… Why he didn't quite know.

What he was wondering about now was of course if she was seeing Jake or not, at least they seemed very close.

"Horatio, are you even listening?" he heard Natalia say and got woken back to reality.

"Huh?" he said as he looked out realizing they were at the crime scene and she had parked the car.

"What is with you lately you are way off. Julia isn't giving you trouble is she?" Natalia asked concerned.

"No we're good," said Horatio honest as they were.

"Mind if I ask a question?" Natalia asked as they got out of the car and started to walk towards the body.

"No, no, go ahead," he said.

"Are you and Julia thinking about getting back together?" she asked.

"No, we are just friends and plan to stay that way, an agreement we both are fine with," he said and smiled at her.

"She seems complex," said Natalia.

"That she is," he agreed.

"We better…" said Natalia and started on collecting the evidence.

* * *

That night Calleigh, Nero and Jake were out dancing and drinking, the boys were trying to get her to smile, which didn't seem to be that hard of a task at the time.

She laughed, took Jake's hand and said, "Come on cowboy dance with me."

"As you wish my lady," he said, and followed her out on the floor placing his arms around her waist.

"Jake, what are we doing here?" she asked.

"Dancing" he replied.

"No, I mean we always seem to have so much fun, but I need more you know," she said.

"I can't do that and I'm not right for you," he said.

"I need to call him," she said and grabbed for her phone.

"Not like this," he said as she wasn't to sober.

"Need to…" she said left him, found he phone and went outside, dialled his number thinking "Pick up, pick up, pick up".

"Calleigh," she heard in the other end.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"At Julia's watching a movie with her and Kyle, why?" he replied.

"Big happy family huh, just like you always wanted," she said in anger.

"Will you relax, we are not a couple and you know that," he said calmly.

"How should I know, you're there all the time," she replied.

"Well it's not like we're married… You made sure of that," he said.

"That don't mean that I…., why are you like this, you are pushing me away," she said.

"You do that too, where are you?" he asked.

"Out with Jake and Nero," she said.

"You're drunk aren't you?" he said with a sigh.

"Maybe, but that's beyond the point, I don't like that you are with her, you should be with…" she stopped.

"Oh so now you are telling me who I can and cannot see," he replied.

"She's not good for you," she said.

"Jeez will you listen to yourself, go back to your guys and do what you please, we are so over," he said and hung up.

"Stupid Horatio!" she said, and slammed her phone in the ground and went back inside.

* * *

"Horatio really, that wasn't very nice of you to do," said Julia right after he hung up.

"She started it," she said annoyed.

"You know sometimes you can be such a baby," said Julia shaking her head.

"Yeah dad, you two are acting like a couple of teenagers," said Kyle shaking his head as well.

"Call her and apologize," said Julia.

"No," he said in a demonstrative way.

"Call her," they both said.

Horatio sighed realizing they were right, picked up the phone and called her, but just got the answering machine of course. He turned to Julia and said, "What do I do… machine."

"Did she sound drunk?" she asked.

"Not sober, not drunk," he answered truthfully.

"You have a key to her place still?" Julia wanted to know.

"Think I do somewhere at home," said Horatio honest, as he never threw it away even after it was over.

"Wait for her at home," said Julia and nodded towards the door which made him leave.

* * *

Horatio somehow managed to fall asleep waiting for Calleigh, but woke up when he heard the door open and he heard Jake said, "You know you shouldn't have been drinking that much, we better get you to bed."

"No, no, wanna party all night long," she said, the next thing Horatio heard was a crash and Jake say, "Christ Calleigh, you're even worse than me sometimes."

"No, no, so you guys wanna do me?" Horatio heard her ask.

"The only thing we are doing to you is getting you to bed," he heard Nero say.

"That's no fun, ohhh you're real strong emperor Nero," she said with a giggle.

"Can you manage on your own I have to get up early," said Jake.

"Sure thing, talk to you later, now you're going to bed princess," said Nero in a calm tone.

Horatio heard the door close and footsteps coming towards the bedroom, the door opened and he saw Nero holding her, she got her eyes slightly closed as Nero said, "There's a guy in your bed."

"Cool," she said tiredly as he put her down and said, "See you later little one, she's all yours."

"Handsome" Calleigh said, before she drifted of as Horatio just shook his head at her.

* * *

It was early the next morning when Horatio woke Calleigh with a kiss and said, "Time to wake up sweetheart."

"Ugh, wanna sleep… Hey, how did you get here?" she said suddenly aware that he was really there.

"Drove over last night after I talked to you as I couldn't get a hold of you," he said.

"I think I wrecked it, I was upset. You were stupid" she said.

"I know I'm sorry," he said looking down.

"Why did you say that?" she asked.

"I dunno, it's just hard thinking of you with Jake and Nero and everything. I just miss you…us," he said honestly.

"I miss you too, we should never have split up, I'm so sorry. It's just that after Hagen, I didn't want to," she said with teary eyes.

"I know I found you remember," he said as when he had finally managed to get in she was on the floor clinging to an empty bottle of whiskey, crying and shaking. He had immediately sat down next to her trying to calm her, but she had then found her gun treating to kill herself as she felt that she didn't deserve to live anymore.

After a lot of talking he had managed to talk her out of it and carried her to bed where he gently put her to sleep.

"You saved me," she said.

"No you saved me," he replied.

"So what do we do now, keep going and drift apart or get back together?" she asked.

"I think we should get back together and get married again, but the right way this time, no more hiding," he said.

"No, but what about children, do you still want that since now you got Kyle?" she asked.

"I do," he said.

"Wanna try to make one now?" she asked.

"I guess we could," he said and bent down and kissed her deeply.

* * *

It was about one year later and Calleigh was trying to get ready to marry Horatio for the second time. This time it was a church wedding and she was nervous, really nervous, in fact she was panicking. She looked towards the window in the room she was in when she heard Jake say, "Oh no, you are not running away."

"I…I can't do this, this is too much, too many people out there," she said at the verge of start hyperventilating.

"Easy, of course you can," said Jake calmly holding her hands in his as Natalia and Nero came into the room and Natalia said, "Oh my, you look so beautiful."

"I can't, seriously, this is…" she said looking into Jake's eyes ignoring the two others.

"Calleigh, listen to me," said Jake in a firm tone.

"But, but, but," she started.

"Shhhh, okay I want you to answer some questions can you do that?" he said.

"I think so yes," she said.

"Do you love him?" said Jake.

"I do," said Calleigh.

"Do you wanna spend the rest of your life with him?" said Jake.

"I do," said Calleigh.

"Then what is the problem?" said Jake.

"You don't get it do you," she said.

"No" he replied as the two others were watching them. Nero was holding around Natalia's waist head on her shoulder.

"Because last time it was just me and him and I wasn't afraid to mess up because no one was watching. This time however it's a whole church watching and I'm afraid if I fall or something walking up the isle or if I say something wrong during the vows and everyone will start laughing and he'll think I'm really stupid," she said, and looked down as Jake looked over at the two others.

Natalia smiled warmly at Calleigh and said, "Calleigh it will be okay, and it won't matter if you do mess up, he won't care, he still loves you and you know he's just as nervous as you are right now."

"Really he is," she said feeling a bit better.

"Uh-huh just came from where he is, he's a wreck," said Natalia.

"Ok, I can do this, just need a moment OK, like a couple of minutes," she said. The others nodded and left her.

Calleigh let her hand gently stroke over her belly and said, "We're gonna marry your father today little one, which reminds me we should probably tell him about you later, you think he'll be overjoyed, yeah I think so too. I better get in there before he thinks I have run of or something."

* * *

Calleigh and Horatio had just kissed each other and put the rings on when Jake came up to the alter and said, "Ok we got a surprise for you Calleigh."

"Oh really, do I wanna know," she said.

"Probably not, but we're gonna do it, Nat, Val, Julia, Kyle, Nero guys, get up," said Jake and did sign that the organist was gonna start playing.

Natalia, Julia and Valera got up on one row and Kyle, Nero and Eric on the other and started to sing breaking up is hard to do along with Jake as Calleigh's face turned redder than a tomato and Horatio looked confused at her.

When they were done Calleigh looked at Jake and said, "I'm so gonna kill you."

"Lucky for me you don't have a gun on you right now," he said and chuckled.

"Uhm sweetheart what am I missing here as I thought this was a day for makeup not a breakup," said Horatio looking at his wife.

"Oh that's right you never saw the video," said Jake with a sly smile.

"Jake, you are so not showing that here in church," said Calleigh in a warning tone.

"Oh come on he's your husband he deserves to see it," said Jake.

"If you do that, I'm walking out that door right now," she snarled.

"Not without me, I wanna see," said Horatio curiously.

"Ok, but remember this was taped way back, Calleigh and I were getting drunk and she decided to sing and as the nice guy I am I taped it and sent to everyone," he said and smiled at them.

"Haha, very funny," said a very annoyed Calleigh as Jake hooked up a laptop to show Horatio as the rest flocked around them to see the video again.

Jake pressed play as Calleigh sent him a you're-so-dead look. Horatio watched along with the rest and frankly he looked quite amused by it and when it was done he said, "You're so cute, I have to get you drunk much often."

As everyone laughed a very upset Calleigh left the church without him, she did however know he would come after just as he knew where she ran off to.

* * *

It was the next day and Calleigh was morning sick, she had been that a lot lately and she had also left before Horatio so he wouldn't find out. This time she didn't care too much about hiding it.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?" he said concerned, standing in the door to the bathroom.

"I'm fine," she said and puked a little bit more before looking at him with tired eyes.

"You had too much to drink last night huh?" he said.

"No, I didn't drink other than water and soda," she said honest, she wouldn't wanto risk hurting their baby.

"You didn't, but I though" he said confused.

"That was you," she said with a giggle.

"But why?" he asked.

"Uhm, I got a surprise for you," she said wage smile.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"We're gonna have a little one," she said.

"Really we are. That's wonderful, how far along are we?" he asked excitedly.

"About two months, I didn't want to say anything before, because I was afraid to lose it and because I wanted to surprise you," she said honest.

Horatio walked over, sat down next to her and gently put a hand on her belly where his unborn son or daughter was growing before gently letting his lips lock with hers.

She at once could feel where he was going, but she wasn't feeling up for it right then so she said, "Not now, too tired handsome."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy," he said smiling at her.

"I know you are and we can celebrate later, but right now I need some rest," she said honest.

"Ok," he said, lifted her up and carried her back to their bedroom, she gently leaned on him.

* * *

It was a year later and Horatio was pretending to be a plane as he was steering his little girl back and forth into the air while she giggle happily before he took her down for landing and let her settle in his arms.

He looked down at her; she looked exactly like her mother, which right now was sleeping over her laptop at the dinner table and after what he could see over the letter H.

The little girl looked down at Calleigh reaching her arms out for her, but Horatio shook his head and took her out on the terrace, the little one was now five months.

Horatio started thinking about the last year, it had been a big change for both to be married and that everyone knew, but he had again spoiled his wife at any occasion he got even when she had been in a bad mood because of her pregnancy.

That sure had been a challenge, as she had been in all kinds of moods and also had been ill much more than what was usual. The real challenge had however been the birth itself that had been very hard on her.

The months after had however been very joyful even if it meant less sleep at night, but they were used to that by now. Yes little Danielle Marie was in deed a night person completely opposite of her parents, but that didn't mean they loved her any less.

Natalia that now was pregnant to and married to Jake (how that came to happen no one quite knew as she seemed to be head over heels with Nero) used to say that little Danielle had to be the most loved child that was in Miami and she was probably right.

Her parents spoiled her to bits in every way they could and it was rarely you saw them without her as she was with them at every hour.

Horatio was wondering if Calleigh's fatigue lately had to do with her being pregnant again, but she hadn't told him anything of the kind so he didn't really know.

He did however know she wanted a lot more than little Danielle and so did he, but right now he didn't think much more about that he just looked out over the sea holding his little girl that looked out over the sea just the same way he did.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
